


Inferno

by TheAmazingDelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingDelia/pseuds/TheAmazingDelia
Summary: A new threat arises at Hogwarts, just not the one people might think think. A Mysterious bird with feathers of fire is burning students and causing them to lose their memories. Rumors start to fly around on what this creature actually is, leaving students and professors alike scared out of their minds.  Now it's up to Zelia Black, who's determined to find the truth, to find out what--or who--is really behind it.





	Inferno

London’s train station was filled with muggles and wizards of all ages on that Sunday morning. I rolled my cart along the cobblestone floor and Link was screeching in his cage rather loudly. Everyone in the station walked around, drinking their morning tea and going about their way in a quiet, peaceful manner. Except for one family. My family: The Rosewoods.  
There was Avery Rosewood, by far the most...immature, borderline annoying, jumpy twit, and my sister was bouncing around uncomfortably, her two red pigtails held up loosely on the side of her head, holding a teddy bear.  
It might be hard to tell, but she’s eleven not five.  
My elder--too-smart-for-his-own-good-- brother Orion Black, sleepily turns the pages of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, bumping into every stranger we pass.  
Aurora Rosewood, my over- protective, but loving mother is holding my baby brother's hand and looking more tired than Orion. I think she got the least sleep out of all of us!  
And then there's me. Zelia Black. I probably look the most calm and collected out of all of us. But don't be fooled.  
In reality, I'm screaming inside.  
“Ahhh! I'm so excited!” Avery screamed excitedly, jumping up and down.  
“We’re almost there, Avery just be patient!” Mum said. She nodded her head and flailed her hands back and forth and did a spin or two, balancing on her tippy-toes like a ballerina.  
“I can’t wait to see the train! It's going to be so cool! And buy some chocolate frogs and those bean thingies, too!” Mum looked over at her and smiled.  
The whole station gave us weird looks as we passed by with our large trunks piled with textbooks, cauldrons, hats, cloaks, and live owls. What muggle wouldn't be even the slightest curious?  
We pass the platform after platform until we finally got to platform nine.  
“Alright, girls.” Mum looks at us as if she's about to cry.  
“It’s your first year.” She puts a hand to her heart emotionally and gazes into space.  
“I remember my first year...Your father was such a playboy!”  
“Mum!” Avery’s face was as red as a tomato. “Don’t say that.” She said, her teeth gritted together.  
“People might listen.”  
Mum gave her a warning look.  
“She never did that to me when It was my first year.” Orion muttered something else under his breath and rolled his eyes.  
Orion was in his 3rd year at Hogwarts and he was already dressed in his robes which he proudly strutted in.  
“Oh, shut it, Orion, you want her to talk so loudly about her and papa? Gross!”  
He smiled and shoved me lightly for my snappy remark. Mum shook her head and eye us all for a moment  
“Remember good grades, don't step out of line, and write every day”  
I nodded with every word she said though I wasn't listening. I was looking down the other way where I could hear a loud bang.  
”What's’ going on down there?” Orion and Avery follow my finger which is pointed to a boy laying on the ground. His stuff spread across the floor and he had his hand on his forehead.

Mum rushed over to him and helped him up and the boy looked down at the ground shyly and thanked her to which mum smiled and shook her head.  
“It's no problem, sweetie. Where are you heading of to all by yourself?” He didn’t reply. Instead his eyes widened as if he just seen an alien.  
“Excuse m-me.” Mum tilted her head. “What's the matter? Oh it's your first year, too isn't it?” The boy points to on top of Mum’s head. I can hear Orion and Avery gasp.  
Sat on top of mum’s fiery red hair was a snowy white owl.  
“Mum I think you have something in your hair.” She reaches her hand up to her head and pats touching the owl lightly. Her green eyes grow wide, too.  
“There's an owl there isn't there?”  
The boy nods slowly.  
“I-I'm so sorry please don't yell…”  
“What would I yell at you for?” Mum asks.  
“I couldn't live with myself if I ever did that...we just need to figure out a way…” She sticks her tongue out slightly strokes the Owl's feathers some more.  
“....to get her off.”  
Her eyes dart over to me.  
“Zelia.” I salute.  
“Yes, ma’am!”  
“Do you have the...you-know-what.” I nod and reach into my pocket and pull out a small bag filled with a color changing powder.  
You may be wondering what this special powder does. But that’s something I'll have to explain later. Because at this moment, the owl flies off mum’s head and dives straight towards me.  
Thinking quickly, I toss the bag to Avery who caught it and started to run. The owl followed her for a few meters then she tossed it to Orion who darted through the platform followed by Avery.  
I, too, step through the platform but I quickly realize that our carts were still parked by the wall. I dash for them, throwing the boys stuff onto the cart and wheeling them fast towards the platform. The train was going to leave any second now.  
The next thing I saw as I popped my head back into the platform was horrific. The Hogwarts express was pulling away slowly from the station.  
“Stop the train!” I begin to push the carts with all my might, realizing that yelling wasn’t going to do anything but strain my voice. I hoist my legs up on the cart, riding it like a skateboards. Both owls were screeching as if they were riding on a rollercoaster and the wheels rattled along the pavement. The train wasn't stopping.  
Then it hit me. I reach down to my boot, steadying myself from falling over and grab my wand.  
The train came to a sudden halt and the conductor's compartment door opened. Out came a man with a mustache that curled around the ends and he had bags under his eyes visible from miles away. He crossed his arms and strutted over to me.  
“Miss the train, didn’t you?” he asks rhetorically and sticking his nose up in the air.  
“Well, you better get all this stuff on in two minutes we’re leaving with or without you.” He told me.  
"Yes, sir." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Slightly was an understatement. I was extremely embarrassed.  
I roll the carts up into the train forcefully, my sweaty hands clutching the handles. I couldn't explain how pissed and angry I was. Though with my emotionless face you probably wouldn’t be able to guess I even was.  
I almost missed the Hogwarts express on my first year. I would say it was that owl’s fault. But you can’t blame the animal for everything. I knew someone was going to pay for this. And I knew exactly who.


End file.
